Naran Chichi
Naran Chichi is a supporting character in the anime, Reaction War. He is the best friend of Rami Sistraz and like his best friend, he was also implanted with a demonic entity within his soul at birth. With this gift bestowed upon him, Naran plans to use the Washi Spirit in order to make a living for himself, as well as advancing his skills in martial arts. Appearance Personality Background Information Naran is fifteen years old and has the ability to control earth and the ground before him. Naran also has had a spirit implanted in him. This spirit is nicknamed the eagle spirit, or the washi spirit. The washi spirit allows Naran to have great agility and have an ununsually prolonged level of endurance. [Post] After much development of his implanted demon, Naran has acquired control over his demon, the Washi spirit. In addition, Naran's washi beam now has an extended range and puts less strain on Naran then ever before. [Post] Naran managed to make the cut for Karin's elite team due to his speed and defense. Naran has developed Washi to the extent of him being at full power straight off the back. Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: X Abilities/Attacks '' *'''Pillaring Rock: Naran attacks the opponent with pillars formed from the earth. Naran has the capability to extend these earth pillars and drill them into the enemy. Naran can also increase the density of these pillars using his chi and washi spirit energy. Relative chi depletion: 35% ' *'Washi Spirit (Eagle Spirit) Summoning: Naran summons the washi spirit and his agility increases greatly. In addition, Naran can now use washi beam. Relative chi depletion: 45% ' *'Washi Beam (Layering Ray): Naran creates a huge beam that literally sucks the chi of his adversaries. Once the beam hits the opponent, an humongous explosion occurs and people in the surrounding area may be affected. This attack is also unique in that it can be divided into smaller beams and attack the enemy from all directions. Relative chi depletion: Depends on what is left TIME-SKIP '''''Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: '' *'''Improved Washi Beam: Using his newly developed washi beam, Naran can hit multiple targets at once. Naran also can manipulate the beam to attack the enemy in critical areas, ensuring precise and devastational damage. These beams now come in shockwaves, opposed to actually straight beams. These shockwaves are razor sharp, and will explode on contact. Relative chi depletion: 75% *'Pulsing Rush:' Naran manipulates his chi into his bones, making his defense increase greatly. Instead of waiting for the opponent to attack, Naran actually rushes at the enemy. Once collided with the enemy, Naran pours even more chi into his bones, knocking the opponent back. Due to Naran's intense agility, Naran is able to perform this attack effectively and when in washi state, can have even more of a desired effect. Relative chi depletion: 50% *'Washi Agility:' Once Naran transforms into washi state, his agility increases greatly. Naran is able to jump to new heights and attack at great speeds. Due to this, Naran is almost untouchable by a physical attack. To top this off, in the event that a enemy attacks Naran while Naran is off his guard, he can adjust his vision and movement to the point at which it seems to him time is slowing down. Relative chi depletion: 25% TIME-SKIP '''''Rank: C ''Abilities/Attacks: '' *'Ultimate Washi Beam:' The ultimate form of washi beam that is able to split an opponent's chi upon contact. This can kill an enemy in one hit and takes on a new green-like color. Unlike the other washi beams, Naran can use ultimate washi beam in an instant and does not take much strain. Naran can also mold the beam to attack several enemies at once. Relative chi depletion: 100% *'Ultimate Washi Speed: '''With his newly developed Washi speed, Naran can move faster than ever before and is the fastest fighter on Karin's team. Naran moves so fast it appears that he is teleporting and is duplicating himself. '''Relative chi depletion: 15%' List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors Category:Washi Spirit Category:Demon Vessel Category:Protagonists